


The Stormwind Huntress

by ThatMarauderGal



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMarauderGal/pseuds/ThatMarauderGal
Summary: Liliana Stormwind was headstrong and brave. She always wanted to walk her own path. Thanks to a mysterious new ally, Liliana will receive that chance. Even if it means being torn from her family forever.





	The Stormwind Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of my D&D character. There are mentions of sex in this story. Also, there are curse words too. I welcome criticism but I will not tolerate flames. Anyway, enjoy!

"Damn it, I can't hit anything tonight," Liliana growled.

 

The arrow that she shot at the deer had missed. Alert to the fact that it was being hunted, the deer bounded away into the woods. Determined not to lose yet another target, Liliana pursued the deer.

 

As she was running, Liliana let a bunch of arrows fly from her bow. Unfortunately, the deer dodged every arrow. This did not deter Liliana in the slightest. She would not allow this deer to get away.

 

Moonlight seeping through the forest canopy lit the way. The sound of crunching leaves could be heard as Lilliana's feet pounded the ground. Exertion from running was causing Liliana to breathe heavily, but she pushed through it. Only inches away, Liliana pulled out a sword.

 

It was over in a split second. Wiping the bloody blade on the grass, Liliana got to her feet. Closing her eyes, Liliana uttered a prayer to the deity above. Once that was over, Liliana began preparing the deer into smaller bits. She was so engrossed in the task that Liliana did not realize that she was no longer alone. Until she heard someone speak.

 

"You know, you could have nailed that deer much quicker if you were more focused."

 

Liliana frowned. After all of the trouble caused by pursuing the deer, Liliana was not interested in hunting advice given by a stranger. With every intention of telling the person off, Liliana looked up.

 

Liliana was face to face with the most handsome man that she had ever seen. He had long, black hair that rested just past his shoulders. The hair framed a face with equally dark eyes. Liliana could feel herself getting lost in them. Despite the chill of the autumn air, she felt her face heating up.

 

"Are you okay?" asked the stranger, looking concerned for her well-being.

 

Liliana snapped out of her daze. Feeling slightly awkward for staring at the young man for so long, Liliana spoke.

 

"I'm alright. I'm just startled. I thought that I was alone in this forest." Then, she added. "Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before."

 

"My name is Damascus," replied the young man. "May I ask yours?"

 

"Liliana Stormwind," she replied. Liliana took in his peculiar clothing. The thin, button-down white shirt and dark pants were an odd choice for this time of the year. "Aren't you cold?"

 

"Yes, but it's not my choice of wardrobe that's to blame," replied Damascus, smiling as if holding onto a secret. "About that thing that I told you earlier, I still want to help."

 

"I'm the best shot in our village," declared Liliana, puffing out her chest proudly. "My difficulties regarding my aim have been due to having my mind on other things. Not my skill."

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what other things are you talking about?"

 

"I'm betrothed to a man that I don't love nor wish to marry."

 

"Then why go through with it?"

 

Liliana froze. Why did she spill her guts to this total stranger? 

 

"Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything," muttered Liliana. "I guess for some reason, I felt comfortable telling you this."

 

Damascus smirked. This time, his teeth were on display.

 

"I have that effect on people."

 

Lilliana's emerald eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Something clicked into place as she saw his teeth.

 

"Vampire!" gasped Liliana.

 

"Yes, I am," stated Damascus, sarcastically. "Very observant of you. What's next? Are you going to attempt to kill me?"

 

Before Liliana could answer, a massive grizzly bear appeared. Liliana reached for her sword, buy realized that it was gone. She didn't have to wonder long where it was. Damascus was brandishing the sword at the bear, taunting it. Ignoring the vampire, the bear roared and charged at a defenseless Liliana. While the bear's attention was on Liliana, Damascus stabbed the bear in the chest with the sword. Bleeding profusely, the bear collapsed to the ground. It was dead a minute later.

 

Liliana embraced Damascus in a tight hug. The close proximity only amplified the tension between the two. Green eyes meet dark ones and it didn't take long for someone to close the gap. The kiss started off innocent. Just a peck on the lips, but it quickly escalated to more. 

 

Afterwards. Liliana lay snuggled up next to Damascus. The air felt wonderful as it blew over their naked bodies. Running his fingers through Lilliana's golden hair, Damascus was the first to speak.

 

"Was that your first time?"

 

"Yes," replied Liliana, sheepishly. "I have never done that before. Was i bad?"

 

"You were fantastic," responded Damascus. "But if you're worried about it, it's nothing a little more experience won't fix."

 

He began kissing her again. Liliana lost herself in the moment as round two happened.

 

~*~

 

Liliana received an enormous dosage of experience over the next few weeks. Damascus was a very thorough lover. He wasn't just interested in his own enjoyment. He made sure that Liliana enjoyed herself as much as possible.

 

But something irked her that she just could not shake. Something that came to light after one of their sessions.

 

"Why don't you try to bite me?"

 

"I don't bite those that are unwilling to be bitten," was the response. "There are things that I crave far more than blood."

 

"Like what?" asked Liliana, curiously.

 

Damascus leered at her suggestively.

 

"Oh, I think that you know. Besides," he added. "I would never bite you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I like you too much," admitted Damascus.

 

"But surely there's a circumstance where you would?"

 

"Unless you were dying and the only way to save you would be to turn you, then no."

 

"That seems fair," agreed Liliana without hesitation.

 

Damascus was taken aback.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, if that happens, you have my permission to save me."

 

"Good because I don't want to imagine a world without you."

 

They shared a very passionate kiss. It was about to go further when they were suddenly interrupted.

 

"Liliana, how could you!"

 

Liliana broke the kiss. All of the blood drained from her face as she stared at her mother, Ermina Stormwind. Her mother was accompanied by two guards who were roughly the size of boulders. They stood on either side of Lilliana's mother, their faces expressionless. Cold fury lined the face of Ermina Stormwind as she glared at the couple.

 

"So, this is where you have been running off to? To meet a vampire?"

 

"Yes," said a defiant Liliana.

 

"Better a vampire than an oaf who treats women like garbage," chimed in Damascus.

 

"I should have you killed for your insolence, vampire," shouted Ermina, raising her staff into the air.

 

Liliana stepped in between Damascus and her mother. Her arms were outstretched in the gap. 

 

"You will not harm the man that I love!" screamed Liliana.

 

Ermina Stormwind laughed humorlessly.

 

"Is that what you think that this is, child? Love?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Well, it isn't. I was going to kill your vampire boyfriend but I think that cursing you is worse."

 

Ermina Stormwind began chanting. Scarlet light flowed out of the staff. The light surrounded a dumbfounded Liliana. In the confusion, Damascus slipped away undetected into the night. 

 

"This curse that I place upon you will make you hunger with an insatiable lust," explained Lilliana's mother. "A list that cannot be satisfied by humans. Since you love creatures so much, this shouldn't bother you."

 

The light disappeared. Liliana was brought down to her knees. She started sobbing as she noticed that Damascus was gone. At least I know that he's safe, thought Liliana sadly.

 

As Lilliana's mother and her entourage turned to leave, she had parting words for her daughter.

 

"You are hereby banished from the Rahl Tribe. You are no longer recognized as my heir. Furthermore, your life shall be forfeit if you ever venture into our village again. Goodbye."

 

Liliana watched her mother leave. Tears consumed her. She was truly alone.

 

****End****


End file.
